Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken
by AnotherFanfictionRighter
Summary: Doran Martell died two years before the starting of the books/TV show and Arianne Martell has assumed control of Dorne. When Robert Baratheon dies, Oberyn pressures Arianne to let him enter Dorne into war, Arianne agrees and Dorne enters the War of the Five King's from the very start.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A cool breeze blew through the Boneway and the moon was at it's highest point when Prince Oberyn Martell and his Dornish host made camp at the entrance of the Boneway. The Dornish army had amassed at Yronwood after hearing of Robert Baratheon's death and the ascension of the supposedly base-born Joffrey Baratheon. Prince Doran Martell had passed two years prior and his daughter, Princess Arianne Martell had quickly given way to Oberyn's pleas for vengeance and allowed her uncle to amass an army of nearly fifteen thousand.

Oberyn wasted little time before gathering his natural born children. Obara, Nymeria and Tyene Sand were the eldest daughters of eight, all of which had been born by different mothers.

Obara Sand was the eldest of the three and her mother had been a common whore that Oberyn had bedded. Obara had never been the most beautiful of girls in Westeros, but the constant scowl she kept stamped across her face turned many men off her generic Dornish features. Obara's prowess with a spear could rank her amongst the best the best spearmen Dorne had to offer.

Nymeria Sand was the second eldest and her mother had been a noblewoman of Yi Ti that Oberyn had bedded during his time as sellsword in Essos. She had been considered an exotic beauty within Westeros as Nymeria had inherited her mothers Yitish features. Despite Nymeria being easy on the eyes, she'd shown a natural proficiency when handling a whip and though she'd never beaten Obara, Nymeria had bested nearly every guard in Sunspear, save Areo Hotah.

Tyene Sand was the the youngest of the three and her mother had been a Septa that Oberyn had managed to bed. Tyene was considered the least dangerous of the three eldest Sand Snakes. Tyene took after her Septa mother in many ways, golden hair, devoid of any Dornish features and a soft, nurturing voice. Many men dismissed the unthreatning blonde, but Oberyn had always known better.

Lastly was his only son, Ryker Sand had been born to a Lyseni noblewoman a mere fortnight after Tyene was born and many thought the two had been twins. Ryker had inherited his mothers Lyseni features and the mean streak that was ever present in Obara and Nymeria had never manifested within Ryker and Tyene. All four of his eldest children had gained a certain nortiety with the people of Dorne, but whereas Obara and Nymeria had achieved this from their hot blooded reputations. Ryker and Tyene were notorious in Dorne for the simple fact that the smallfolk loved them.

"Renly Baratheon is dead." Oberyn opened, Obara and Nymeria seemed elated at the fact, but Ryker and Tyene appeared more reserved and Obara had taken notice

"What? A Baratheon is dead. You should be happy." Obara scolded them, but Ryker was quick to retort.

"The Stormlands were a divided force with Stannis and Renly playing different sides, now the Stormlanders that supported Renly will be falling over themselves begging Stannis' forgiveness." Ryker replied in a calm manner and Oberyn had thought of intervening, but ultimately decided against it.

"So?" Nymeria questioned and Tyene rolled her eyes, "Now Stannis has the might of the Stormlands under his thumb." Tyene replied in her gentle matter, which only made Nymeria feel as if she were being talked to like a child.

"Then we'll sack Storm's End." Nymeria conceded and Obara eagerly nodded as if sacking the ancestral home of the Baratheon's was a simple task and Tyene gave her sister a pitying look.

"It's a good thing your pretty." Tyene giggled and Nymeria went to slap her younger sister in the face, but Ryker caught her wrist and pushed her back before she could impact with Tyene's face. Obara raised her fists at Ryker, but Oberyn quickly commanded her to stand down and his face had grown red when Nymeria had attemped to strike Tyene.

"You two are the eldest yet you act like children at time." Oberyn scolded his oldest daughters and the pair stared at their feet as they avoided their fathers venomous glare. Obara and Nymeria were ultimately saved when Lord Anders Yronwood asked for their fathers assistance in a matter and Oberyn left them to their own devices.

Obara and Nym gave their younger siblings one last glare before the pair stalked off to look for their entertainment for the night. Obara grabbed a burly spearmen and the man gave a yelp as he found himself being pulled into her tent. Nymeria did the same, but found a strapping squire to pleasure her needs.

"He's hardly older than Elia." Tyene noted the squire in a disapproving tone and Ryker couldn't help but notice that judging by the lads face, he was more than willing for whatever Nymeria had in store for him.

"The lad looks more than willing." Ryker found himself saying and Tyene gave him an exasperated look before shaking her head and retiring to her tent. Ryker did the same and removed his riding leathers before getting into the bed that occupied half the space of the small tent. The Dornish army had travelled the entire day without rest and Ryker found himself dozing off within minutes of getting under the furs.

.

The sun had just begun to rise when Ryker awoke the following morning and men could be heard shouting in between the horses that could be heard galloping past his tent. He had just finished putting strapping his riding leathers when Tyene suddenly entered his tent.

"Seems to be quite the commotion, has father finally decided what we're doing north?" Ryker asked as he nodded towards outside.

"He's decided that the main portion of our army will destroy the Lannister forces occupying the Riverlands." Tyene replied in a disapproving tone.

"And the rest of us?" He questioned.

"Highgarden." Tyene replied with little joy.

Please Review/Fav/Follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun shined bright across the Reach as Ryker and Tyene's host rode towards Highgarden. The two siblings felt uneasy as they rode across the lush farmlands and vineyards of the Reach with their Dornish escort. Dorne and the Reach shared a bloody history that revolved around many border wars within the Dornish Marshes, King Daeron Targaryen even conquered Dorne for a short time and placed a Tyrell as it's governor. The campaign costed the Targaryen's and Tyrell's a total of fifty thousand soldiers and the Tyrell Lord had been brutally murdered by the Uller's of Hellholt. This had been why Ryker was shocked when Tyene had informed him that their father was sending them to Highgarden to secure the loyalties of the Tyrell's.

The escort that rode behind them was small, only twenty five men came with them, but everyone one of them rode Sand Steed 's. The Sand Steed's couldn't hold a man with full plate armor, but they had the capability to ride day and night, and then day once more. Oberyn had let them handpick the men accompanying them to Highgarden and Ryker and Tyene had been careful to pick men from Dornish houses that the Tyrell's wouldn't see as threats, the Uller's were ommited for this reason. The siblings ultimately decided on five Dalt's, five Jordayne's, five Gargelen's, five Allyrion's and five Martell's.

"My mother was a septa in the Reach." Tyene said as she gazed about atthe endless mazes of vineyards that dotted the countryside.

"Where's her Sept?" Ryker asked curiously, but Tyene shook her head.

"My mother was a septa and she was impregnated by a prince. The faith doesn't exactly take kindly to septa's that break their vow of chasity." Tyene explained.

"At least you know more than I know about my mother." Ryker noted and Tyene gave him a funny look, "Has he really told you that little?"

"I know my mother is Lyseni and that she was a highborn visiting Dorne at the time father met her." Ryker told her and it was the utmost truth. The first memory he had was of the ship that brought him from Lys to Westeros. He had only been three at the time, yet he could still recall the ship being named Larra's Delight. The ship had docked at Planky Town and a group headed by Areo Hotah had escorted him to the safety of the Water Gardens. Ryker spent a large portion of his childhood at the Gardens and had always cherished these years. Any child of any birth status could play in the Water Gardens and he had begun to see why Doran had gotten so much joy watching the children of varying degrees of birth status playing together with little care to the hierarchy of Westeros.

"Thinking about the Water Gardens?" Tyene asked suddenly and Ryker looked at her in disbelief.

"It's hard not to think we're twins when you do something like that." Ryker chuckled and Tyene joined in.

"It's the look in your eyes is." Tyene said, "And don't worry, I think about them all the time." She added in gentle manner.

"And it never mattered that we were bastard born." Ryker replied quietly and Tyene understood what her brother was hinting at.

"You don't think the Tyrell's will accept us?" Tyene asked him and she could tell he had mixed feelings about the idea.

"Our father crippled their heir and now he's sending two of his bastard children to secure their loyalties." Ryker explained his fear, but his sister had been quick to reply.

"But Willas never held any ill towards our father for his injury, he'd even been offered as a potential suitor to Arianne and she had seriously considered the match even though it was against her father's wishes." Tyene explained and her brother raised an eyebrow.

"Arianne considered Willas?" Ryker asked suprised.

"She even made plans to visit him, but father caught us before we even made it outta Dorne."

"Really?" Ryker asked, still somewhat skeptical and Tyene gave him a pleading look.

"Arianne's not as shallow as she seems." Tyene expressed, defending her cousin and closest friend.

"Ya, but sleeping with a guy like Darkstar only makes me question her

senses." Ryker replied.

He had met Ser Gerold Dayne several times and it was clear from the first meeting that he was a vain man. The Knight of High Hermitage had largely ignored him each time they met and Ryker had quickly surmised that it had been due to his bastard status.

"What? Aside from being an arrogant asshole he's got a lot of redeeming qualities." Tyene laughed as she found herself half heartedly defending one of her cousins many sexual conquests.

Ryker opened his mouth to reply, but a loud voice commanded them to halt and over two dozen men bearing the Tyrell coat of arms blocked the road ahead of them. The siblings quickly ground their horses to a stop and their escort followed suit. Ryker knew his twenty five men could have easily overtaken the Tyrell's owing to the fact that his men were horsed while they'd been on foot, but he'd obviously have to avoid any violence with patrols if they had any hope at securing the Tyrell's as allies.

Ryker gave his sister a nod and they both dismounted before giving their escort a signal the to hold back.

"We better not get killed." Tyene whispered and Ryker gave a smile that did nothing to reassure her.

"The Tyrell's are supposedly the most honourable in the realm, let's see if their's any truth to that." Ryker whispered back and Tyene snorted in reply.

They turned their attention back to the Tyrell's blocking the path to see three men were walking towards them and the middle one strided with a grace that led Ryker to believe the man was highborn.

"Name yourselves." The man in the middle said calmly once he had come within a few feet of them and aside from noticing that the man was remarkably handsome as well as the Tyrell heraldry on his shield that differed from the others. While the standard Tyrell heraldry consisted of a lone golden rose on a background of green, this man bore two golden roses on his shield.

"I'm Ryker Sand, Oberyn Martell's natural born son and this is my sister, Tyene Sand." Ryker answered and the Tyrell seemed a tad confused.

"You don't look Dornish." The Tyrell said, though his tone suggested he was more curious than suspicious.

"My mother was Lyseni and Tyene's was a Septa in the Reach." Ryker answered and the Tyrell went to answer, but Tyene had cut him off.

"You're Garlan Tyrell!" Tyene cut in and Ryker was surprised when the man smiled a moment before replying.

"I'm guessing the two roses gave it away?" Garlan asked her and Tyene shook her head.

"Our father brought us to Willas' twentieth nameday, but your father forbade us from enjoying the festivities." Tyene answered in an icy tone and Ryker gave her a hard nudge.

"What? The round trip only took four months." Tyene told him sarcastically and Ryker planted a face to his hand.

Ryker and Tyene had been fifteen at the time of Willas' twentieth nameday and it had been an ill-fated attempt to repair the tensions caused by Willas' injury at the hands of their father. Unbeknownst to his father however, Willas had taken the first step towards reconciliation between the two Great Houses and invited Oberyn to his twentieth nameday. Their father had readily accepted the offer and even commissioned the blacksmiths at Sunspear to design a cane for Willas. The trip to Highgarden itself had taken them a month and a half and they'd been in the great hall for a total of five minutes before the Tyrell's confronted them. In reality, it was only Mace Tyrell and his youngest son that took offense to their prescence and Willas tried pleading with his father and brother, but it was of no avail. Knowing they hadn't been welcome, Oberyn leaned the cane he had commissioned for Willas against a nearby table, bid Willas a happy nameday and promtly told us we were leaving.

"Willas had been angrier at our father and brother for confronting you then he'd ever been over the accident that caused his injury." Garlan admitted to them, "They finally relented after Willas showed them the countless letters exchanged between him and your father." Garlan added and he took a moment to gaze at the setting sun before looking back at his men that had blocked the road.

"The days getting long, we'll need to ride soon if we're to make it to Highgarden before nightfall." Garlan told them and the pair grew somewhat suspicious.

"How'd you know we were traveling to Highgarden?" Tyene asked and Garlan chuckled slightly.

"We've been growing rather popular lately." Garlan replied and though he hadn't openly said it, Ryker and Tyene knew that Garlan was hinting that the Martell's weren't their only option.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The dinner plates had been cleared hours earlier and most of Highgarden had been asleep when Ryker and Tyene were permitted to speak with the Tyrell's. The siblings had both washed and changed into more suitable attire. Ryker's dark blonde hair was swept off his forehead and away from his light blue eyes. He wore a simple, silk tunic and a pair of breeches that were both dark red in color with a thin embroidery of orange along the shoulders and sides. Tyene's golden curls were cascaded down her shoulder's and she was dressed in a flowing, light blue gown with see through sleeves and silver embroidery along a plunging neckline.

Ryker and Tyene were escorted to a large and beautifully built solar and several key members of House Tyrell had been waiting inside. Seated around a large table in the center of the solar were Mace Tyrell, his four children and his ever cunning grandmother.

"Please, sit." Mace opened in his jovial manner and Garlan gave them an assuring nod after they were seated.

"I can assume you're seeking an alliance for the oncoming war." The Queen of Thorns said forthright and Ryker was a bit stunned at how quick it had been brought up.

"Yes, we…" Ryker had started to speak, but the The Queen of Thorns had been quick to cut him off.

"Then you're out of luck." Olenna cut in and Willas gave his grandmother a dissapointed look.

"They've travelled all this way grandmother, the least we could do is listen to their proposal." Willas told her and to his surprise, it was his sister, Margaery that came to their grandmother's defence.

"But we've already been offered what we desire most." Margaery countered and both Sand Snakes could surmise what Margaery had meant.

"Well, I have no desire to see you married to Joffrey." Garlan came to his brothers defence and Loras opened his mouth to speak for the first time, but the Queen of Thorns quickly cut him off.

"Shut it, before we reveal anything else." His grandmother scolded him and Ryker had to agree with the Queen of Thorns. He'd only said a total of two words and he wouldn't of been surprised if the Tyrell's had forgotten they were there. Ryker had used this time to whisper a suggestion to his sister.

"You were serious about Arianne being interested in Willas?" Ryker asked her and Tyene knew what her brother was suggesting.

"Yes, but she's the ruler of Dorne now and I don't think she'll appreciate us making marriage arrangements on her behalf." Tyene voiced her worry, but Ryker quickly brushed it aside.

"It's the only match we can offer that compares to Margaery and Joffrey." Ryker explained to her, "Besides, Arianne's not getting any younger and her candidate pool isn't getting any larger." Ryker added and Tyene could see the sense in what he was saying.

"Fine, but let me be the one to tell her." Tyene told him and they turned their attention back to the Tyrell's. They'd ceased bickering and their attention had returned to the whispering Sand Snakes.

"Well?" Olenna urged them.

"We cannot offer a suitable match for Lady Margaery, but our cousin Arianne remains unmarried." Ryker told them and it was evident that Margaery had already lost interest, but her father was more curious.

"But Garlan is already married and Loras wishes to be a member of the Kingsguard." Mace pointed out and Tyene almost sighed at the man's stupidity.

"He's not talking about them." The Queen of Thorns said sharply and Willas seemed to perk up at this moment.

"They meant me." He said a bit surprised and Ryker nodded in response. Garlan seemed to be in awe at the suggestion, Loras was dumstruck, and Margaery had the faintest smile upon her lips.

"That match was already offered years ago and Arianne declined." Mace dismissed the suggestion and it was Tyene who responded.

"Her father declined the match, Arianne would've agreed, she'd even made plans to visit Highgarden against her father's wishes, my father intercepted us though." Tyene explained to him.

"It's true father, Arianne had sent a raven after our match fizzled and she'd written much the same." Willas told his father and Mace thought deeply after hearing this.

"What if she was lying?" Mace inquired of his son and Willas seemed a bit disturbed at this revelation.

"If what Willas is saying is true, Arianne had no reason for sending that raven, even less if she were lying." Margaery pointed out to her father and he seemed a bit surprised that his daughter had seemed to have changed her tune.

While the Tyrell's continued talking, Ryker spared a glance towards Tyene and his sister gave him a thumbs up from under the table. They both knew that Margaery was going to be the most important person to swing and it seemed they'd already accomplished this. Garlan had been open to the idea from the start, Loras would take Margaery's side no matter the circumstances. Their father would ultimately bend to his children's whims and The Queen of Thorns simply wanted the best for House Tyrell in the years following her death. It made for an interesting dynamic and the Tyrell's were often said to be the closest of the Great Houses, but after seeing them firsthand, Ryker and Tyene saw that the Tyrell's were like any average family in Westeros.

Ryker soon found himself thinking of his younger sisters back at the Water Gardens and he wondered if they even missed him. Elia Sand was the spitting image of her namesake, she'd turned thirteen a month before they left and had become quite rebelious as a result. Ryker and Tyene had even found her abed with a kitchen servant that was almost Sarella's age.

Obella Sand was only eleven years old and she'd already become a great beauty to the young boys that played within the Water Gardens. Obella also had the distinction of being the first Sand Snake that held little interest in improving their skill at arms and greatly enjoyed doing needlework with Tyene instead.

Dorea Sand would never be considered beautiful, but she was the most outgoing and happiest child most would ever meet. Dorea was only eight years old and she'd already become quite a terror to the caregivers of the Water Gardens. Like her three eldest siblings, Dorea aspired to become a great warrior and she often went about, knocking blood oranges from their branches with a morningstar.

Loreza Sand was the youngest Sand Snake and Ryker always worried over her. She was the sweetest of all his sisters and unlike Dorea, she was still contempt to play in the pools and with carved figurines. Dorea was only six years old, the harshness of life outside the Water Gardens was unknown to her and Ryker hoped his sweet little sister would never face the backlash that came with being a bastard in Westeros.

Ryker hoped they were all well, it had been nearly three months since their host had first gathered at Sandstone and Loreza's nameday would've come and gone almost a fortnight before. Loreza would've been sad that her entire family wasn't present, but Arianne loved Loreza like a little sister and Ryker knew she would've done everything in her power to make sure Loreza was happy on that day.

He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts and he felt Tyene's elbow poking him in the side and Ryker noticed the Tyrell's were looking at them.

"You've given us much to think on, you'll have your answer tomorrow." The Queen of Thorns told them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ryker awoke the next morning and he discovered Tyene was sitting at a small table that overflowed with freshly picked fruits and berries, she'd seemed to be enjoying the blackberries in particular until she noticed her brother was awake.

"Sorry for intruding, but I've been awake since dawn." Tyene said sheepishly as her brother put his tunic and breeches on.

"Couldn't fall back asleep?" Ryker asked and Tyene shook her head.

"I was sending Arianne a raven." She replied.

"Why? The Tyrell's haven't even said yes." He told her and Tyene just shrugged her shoulders.

"They're not gonna say no." Tyene stated, "They might be ambitious, but they still want to see Willas married. They wouldn't see Margaery married to Joffrey, but Willas and Arianne's children would be the heirs of Highgarden and Sunspear." Tyene added and Ryker had to admit he could see the right of it.

Arianne marrying Willas wasn't as lucrative of a match as Margaery's potential marriage to Joffrey, but Willas was the heir of Highgarden and he remained unmarried. Ryker knew this was because of his lameness, but he was still a handsome man and any woman that married him would have the vast wealth of Highgarden at their disposal.

Ryker suddenly heard a knock on the door and a teenage servant entered the room and they noticed right away that the girl seemed scared.

"Lord Tyrell has requested your presence in his solar." The servant told them and promtly left.

"She seemed scared." Tyene pointed out and then her mind drifted to a crucial point, "Where's his solar?" Tyene added and Ryker couldn't remeber either.

The siblings had been riding straight for nearly two days when Garlan and his men had stopped them near Highgarden. Ryker and Tyene had been escorted to the rooms the night before by a servant and they'd paid little attention to the turns they had taken.

"I guess we'll just have to ask someone for help." Ryker pointed out and Tyene sighed.

"I hate needing help." Tyene lamented and Ryker couldn't help but laugh as he proceeded into the corridor with Tyene beside him.

Ryker was surprised at the amount of people in the halls as they walked about. The Water Gardens at it's busiest was sparsely populated and even Sunspear could seem devoid of life at times. Scores of servants walked up and down the halls of Highgarden and pairs of guards were posted throughout the castle, as well as various nobles. Ryker and Tyene had noticed that wherever they walked, whispers would be heard as soon as they passed a group of people and it wasn't until they passed a pair of thick headed men that spoke in full volume after they had passed by.

"They say their father mated with a snake." Ryker heard one tell and the other man simply scoffed at him.

"Impossible Garse, they were weaned on venom though." He heard the one called Garse reply.

"I think they're mixing us up with Darkstar." Tyene pointed out and Ryker grinned.

"They're dumb either way." Ryker lamented, they were both laughing as they turned the upcoming corner and Tyene collided with a young woman walking from the other direction.

Ryker offered the young woman a hand to get up and Tyene was surprisingly quick to apologize to her.

"Thank you, Ser?" She asked after Ryker had helped her up and he couldn't help but grin.

The girl was already immensely beautiful considering she looked to be at the cusp of womanhood and she had several prominent Tyrell features. She was wearing a green silk dress with dozens of golden roses stitched along the length and a golden embroidery of a rose bush along the neckline.

"I'm not a knight, I've never even been a squire for that matter." He told her and then she noticed the Martell heraldry on his tunic.

"You're Sand Snakes?" She asked skeptically, "The rumors are greatly exaggerated then." She added in a dissapointed tone and Ryker couldn't help but be curious.

"And what are these rumors?" He asked her and there was a few moments of silence before she answered.

"The most popular belief is that you have scales instead of skin, aside from that I've heard everything from being hatched from an eggs to being able to spit poison." She revealed and Ryker and Tyene couldn't help but grin.

"And what do you believe?" Tyene asked her.

"I neither see scales nor fangs and I doubt the both of you were hatched from eggs." She told them as a smile formed on her face.

"I'm Elinor Tyrell by the way, one of the many cousins of the lesser branches." She revealed.

Garlan Tyrell had educated Ryker and Tyene about the lesser Tyrell branches and had remembered him mentioning Elinor. She was a distant cousin of Lady Margaery, but she had become one her closest companions and had already been promised to a son of House Ambrose.

"I'm Ryker and this Tyene." He introduced them and Tyene remembered Lord Tyrell was waiting for them in his solar.

"Do you know where your uncles solar is?" She asked her and Elinor gave a slight giggle.

"Follow me." She told them.

.

Ryker and Tyene sat down in the solar and it was obvious that Lord Tyrell had been growing impatient.

"Dornishmen, not very punctual." Lord Tyrell lamented and Ryker could feel his sister tense up.

"We weren't sent an escort so I'd say the fault lies in your hands." Tyene replied icily and Lord Tyrell seemed taken back that a woman had slightly insulted him, and a bastard woman as well.

"We met Elinor along the way, Alyn Ambrose will be a lucky man." Ryker said suddenly and Mace turned towards him and a warm smile formed.

"She is a treasure." Mace agreed, "Her grandfather had been my favorite uncle as a child." He lamented and Ryker knew he had hit a soft spot.

Garlan had mentioned that Luthor Tyrell had been his fathers most treasured uncle. Surprising amongst Tyrell's, Luthor had martial training, but he had forgone knighthood and travelled to Essos in search of greater wonders.

Luthor's journey had taken him to the ruins of Valyria however and like Gerion Lannister before him, Luthor Tyrell was lost to the ruins of Valyria.

"Anyways, I have made my decision and I accept your offer." Lord Tyrell announced and the siblings breathed a sigh of relief, but Mace raised a hand to signal he hadn't finished.

"It would be beneficial for both Dorne and the Reach if more than the Great Houses intertwined." Lord Tyrell told them and Ryker understood what he was hinting at.

"You wish to discuss marriages between our bannermen?" Ryker was surprised and Mace nodded.

"It would do wonders to repair past tensions." Lord Tyrell told him, Ryker agreed with him and several candidates came to mind.

"Ser Deziel Dalt is unmarried as well as his brother and heir, Ser Andrey. Lord Fowler has twin daughters Jeyne and Jennelyn and both remain without matches. Lord Edric Dayne is unmarried as is Cassandra Vaith." Ryker told him of the possible candidates and Mace took a long time to review each name as he though of the best possible matches.

"Lord Rowan's eldest daughter Alerie is close in age to Ser Deziel and his youngest Beony, would be a suitable match for the heir. Ser Aron Oakheart is the heir of Old Oak and Jennelyn is close in age. Dickon Tarly is young, but he stands to inherit Horn Hill and Cassandra Vaith is only a couple years younger than the boy. Alla Tyrell is the granddaughter of my deceased cousin Ser Victor, she's quite shy, but her and Lord Edric Dayne would be a suitable match." Lord Tyrell rattled off.

Ryker noticed that Lord Tyrell had ommited an offer towards Jeyne Fowler, but five offers were better than one and Ryker wasn't about to complain. He looked to his sister and Tyene nodded her agreement to the matches.

"Looks like we have a deal." Ryker agreed to the matches and he shook hands with a smiling Lord Tyrell.

"This has been a monumental meeting." Lord Tyrell told him and Ryker agreed.

"And the Lannister's have no idea." Ryker grinned


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lord Bryce Caron thrusted his sword through the closest Gold Cloak and swiftly pulled it free. He spared a quick glance below the battlements of King's Landing and watched as a host of cavalry smashed the Baratheon infantry attacking the Mud Gate. He recognized their armor and Bryce knew that Tywin Lannister had arrived.

The cavalry charge disoriented the infantry attacking the gate, but the host of cavalry only contained half of the Lannister forces and they weren't enough to decisively win the battle.

"We need the Mud Gate opened!" Lord Caron yelled to his bastard brother, Rolland Storm and the Bastard of Nightsong carved a path down the nearest stairwell, with his brother and a group of infantry following close behind.

Bryce and Rolland were suspicious when they came upon the deserted Mud Gate and not a single soul was their to challenge him.

"Keep your eyes peeled, itt could be a trap." Rolland warned his brother.

"Then we'd best be quick." Lord Caron decided and he ordered four men to start raising the gate.

Lord Caron suddenly thought of his life back at Nightsong. He was in his fortieth year and as the Lord of Nightsong and the Dornish Marshes, he was one the most powerful lords of the Stormlands, yet he had remained unmarried and without a proper heir. If he was to die during this battle, Bryce feared who's hands Nightsong would fall into. He had first allied with Renly, when news had been shared of Eddard Stark's death. Upon Renly's death, he had defected to Stannis alongside his fellow Stormlords. With the outcome of the battle in the balance, Lord Caron knew if the Lannister's were to win and he was slain, Nightsong would surely be gifted to a Lannister lackey or possibly even his slayer.

"It's open!" One of the infantryman called and Baratheon soldiers started streaming in through the partly lifted gate.

Lord Caron raced to the battlement overhead and looked over the side, the last of the Baratheon infantry attacking the Mud Gate were almost through, but the Lannister cavalry had begun to overtake the lagging Baratheon's and they charged for they charged for the open gate.

"Close the gate!" Lord Caron called down to his brother and Rolland Storm shattered the chain using his shield without a moments hesitation. The Mud Gate slammed down and the Baratheon soldiers stuck on the other side began pounding on the iron gate.

Lord Caron made himself watch as the Lannister cavalry attacked the Baratheon soldiers he had left for dead and the cavalry didn't even require a second sweep.

"They died guaranteeing others safety." Stannis Baratheon said from beside him and Lord Caron looked around.

The rightful King of Westeros stood beside him and a large and battle worn force was streamed behind. Stannis was covered in already drying blood and Lord Caron noticed that Lightbringer was stained red to the hilt.

"The battlements are ours." Stannis told him, "The Gold Cloaks have retreated to the inner city." He added as he looked towards the Red Keep in the distance.

"The Lannister cavalry?" Lord Caron questioned asked him

"A moot point if we can capture the pretender and his family." Stannis assured him, "Gather everyone below, we need a sizable force to keep Tywin occupied and the rest will be free to proceed to the Red Keep." He added.

Lord Caron hustled to gather the Baratheon forces below the Mud Gate and Stannis split the host into two seperate forces. A third of the army would man the battlements and harass Tywin's force, the remaining two thirds would sweep the city and take the Red Keep. Stannis placed the Bastard of Nightsong in command of the force manning the battlements and Stannis decided he would lead assault force himself.

.

Bronn ran with the remaining Gold Cloaks to the safety of the Red Keep. They hadn't been allowed inside the stronghold, but Bronn immediately ordered the Gold Cloaks to start erecting a barrier at the top of the long staircase that led to the Red Keep.

The barrier was improvised, made out of available carts, swords, spears and whatever else the Gold Cloaks could find within their vicinity.

Bronn suddenly found himself wondering why he cared about mounting a defence so much. The Commander of the Gold Cloaks had been a sellsword until his appointment at the hands of Tyrion Lannister. His patron had lead the defence of the city and several Gold Cloaks reported he had fallen outside the battlements. Bronn knew his position as Commander of the Gold Cloaks stemmed from his connections to Tyrion and if his patron died, his stint at King's Landing would as well.

.

Tywin scowled as he looked at the battlements of King's Landing. His cavalry had retreated out of the range of the Baratheon archers and Tywin had been forced to set a camp.

He had rode straight from the Riverlands to intervene in the battle, but his cavalry had been too small to shift the balance of battle. He'd banked on an alliance with the Tyrell's and was supposed to meet with a force headed by Ser Loras Tyrell at the source of the Mander, but they'd never shown.

"What're we to do?" Lord Lefford asked his liege lord.

The battlements were lightly manned, but Tywin's force was without siege weapons and the archers had repelled every probing attack that Tywin ordered.

"Find a pattern to the patrols and any weak points." Tywin stated and Lord Lefford hustled to obey the command.

Tywin worried on the status of the Red Keep. He didn't know whether the castle had been taken by Stannis or whether his family was safely inside.

.

A tear crept down Cersei Lannister's cheek as she had Tommen Baratheon drink the painless poison.

Myrcella Baratheon had been sent to the safety of the Vale as part of a marriage agreement between Myrcella and Robyn Arryn. Lady Arryn didn't know that the offer was a sham and that Ser Arys Oakheart, Myrcella's sworn sword, was tasked with whisking Myrcella away should Lady Arryn arrange a secret wedding. Joffrey Baratheon, her eldest child and King of the Seven Kingdoms, was hiding below with the ladies, servants and children of the castle.

Cersei was seated on the Iron Throne with Tommen on her lap, she'd been told of Stannis progress moments ago and she'd made a decision no mother should ever have to make.

"I'm tired mother." Tommen's sweet voice coaxed his mother from her troubled thoughts and the tears started flowing freely.

"It's okay my little darling, go to sleep and be free of this cruel world." Cersei told him softly and Tommen slowly closed his eyes.

"I….love you." He said quietly.

"And I love you." Cersei cooed and after a few agonizing moments, she felt the stillness in his chest and the break in her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

"Start the planning."

It wasn't the most romantic of letters, but Willas smiled nonetheless. Margaery stood behind and she read the letter, though she refrained from smiling as her brother had.

"Quite forward." Margaery told him dissapointed, but Willas brushed it aside.

"It is a yes though." Willas replied, "And besides, words in a letter are simply that." He added.

"Have you heard the rumors though?" Margaery questioned him and Willas seemed slightly unnerved at the question.

"She's nineteen, I wouldn't expect her to be a maid." Willas told her.

"But she's said to have bed half of Dorne!" Margaery exclaimed and she was taken aback when Willas grew angry.

"And Joffrey had Eddard Stark beheaded after promising him clemency, yet you were stilling willing to marry him." Willas fired back, "He was a traitor to the realm." Margaery retorted quietly and Willas' expression grew softer.

"We're the traitors now." Willas replied quietly.

.

Arianne Martell and her escort had been traveling for two months and Highgarden could be seen in the distance. Arianne had sent ravens to the bannermen that Ryker and Tyene had negotiated marriages for and told the of their pending matches.

Everyone save Edric Dayne was accompanying her to Highgarden. The Dalt brothers had seemed dissapointed at their pending matches, but Arianne knew that since her father had passed, many of her rejected suitors had rekindled hope that Arianne would marry them. Both Drey and Deziel had asked Doran Martell for his daughter's hand in marriage, but Doran had declined both. Drey was one of Arianne's closest friends and Deziel had always been courteous to her, but they'd been declined nonetheless.

Jennelyn Fowler and Cassandra Vaith seemed more willing. Jennelyn was a well known confidant of Nymeria Sand and often a bed companion of her cousin. Jennelyn was the older of the Old Hawk's twin daughters and though they were Dornish, Jennelyn and her elder sister had been born with light skin and blonde hair. Cassandra Vaith was the eldest daughter of Lord Daeron Vaith and she was said to be a spitting image of her tragic namesake. Cassandra was only an inch or two over five feet and unlike Arianne, Cassandra looked quite delicate.

Arianne Martell was soon to be married herself and though she largely accepted because of the political gain the match offered, she was keeping an open mind.

The more attractive of her suitors included Darkstar, Drey Dalt, Deziel Dalt and Daemon Sand. While all four were skilled at arms, Arianne knew that the four had been little more than enamored with her, all four had requested her hand after she'd bed them. Arianne knew their was worse to base a marriage on, but lust faded quickly. Her parents were a prime example of this, they had married for love and been separated for as long as they'd been together. The breaking point for her mother had been when Doran sent Quentyn to be fostered at Yronwood, the nobles of Norvos didn't see the sense in having another family care for their child and her mother had simply took it that Quentyn was being sent away. It had been nearly ten years since Mellario had returned to Norvos and Arianne hadn't seen her mother during this time.

"It's beautiful!" Loreza Sand squeaked from beside her and Arianne agreed with her youngest cousin.

Highgarden was in full view before them and Arianne had never seen such a formidable, yet beautiful castle. Arianne noted the giant maze that surrounded the castle and she feared the troubles that Elia and Dorea would surely cause.

The four youngest Sand Snakes had travelled with her, but their mother remained at the Water Gardens. The younger Sand Snakes had yet to travel farther than Shandystone, let alone Highgarden and their father had always accompanied them. Arianne knew that Obella and Loreza would conduct themselves properly, but Elia and Dorea were sure to cause some mischief.

Dorea had refused to leave without her morningstar and Arianne pitied the servants and guards of Highgarden. Elia was a different story, Arianne was aware of the kitchen servant that was found abed with her cousin so she'd been less then surprised when Elia was caught with a stable boy just a week later.

"They're waiting for you." Obella Sand pointed out and Arianne noticed the large mass of people that waited before the gates of Highgarden. Arianne could see the Tyrell family standing in the center and Willas leaning on his cane.

.

Ryker and Tyene watched as the Dornish procession closed the distance and Arianne was first dismount. She wore a set of riding leathers in place of a dress and the Tyrell's seemed taken aback.

Arianne walked straight to the Tyrell's and stopped before Willas.

"Forgive my state of dress, but a wheelhouse can be dreadfully slow." Arianne told her intended.

"I'm aware." Willas smiled as he took Arianne's hand and planted a light kiss, "My lady looks beautiful nonetheless." He added and Arianne smiled in return.

Lord Tyrell cleared his throat and Willas took this as his cue to introduce his family. Willas introduced Arianne to each of his family members and the Tyrell's were their courteous selves.

After being introduced to the Queen of Thorns, Arianne introduced Willas to her younger cousins. Last introduced was Loreza Sand, Arianne had lifted her youngest cousin into her arms and Loreza giggled when Willas kissed her hand. He smiled at the youngest of the Sand Snakes and Loreza giggled again.

In the couple of months that Ryker had been at Highgarden, it wasn't hard to surmise that Willas was the brightest of the Tyrell children. Ryker had rarely talked with Willas during his stay, but his treatment of Loreza spoke leagues about his character.

Loreza Sand was the youngest bastard of a total of nine, she was likely to face scrutiny because of her title as Sand Snake, but Willas had set a precedent that his family and hopefully their bannermen would follow.

"What happened to your leg?" Loreza suddenly asked and nearly all of the Dornish face palmed, but Willas seemed unfazed.

"It was crushed by a giant." Willas whispered to her and Loreza's eyes widened.

"You fought a giant?" She asked happily and Willas grinned.

Ryker silently thanked Willas for not telling her that it was their father that inadvertently caused his injury and Arianne put Loreza down, the youngest Sand Snake rejoined her sisters.

"The dinner plates will be served in a hour, Margaery, Elinor and Alla will be more than welcome to show you to your rooms ." Willas told them and Arianne followed the trio of Tyrell's with the young Sand Snakes in tow.

Margaery's handmaidens had become quite fond of Tyene and the pair jumped at the chance to escort her younger siblings, but Margaery's feelings were a little more reserved. Margaery had smiled sweetly at Arianne, but Arianne was Dornish and was able to easily see a feigned smile.

"Margaery doesn't seem very fond of her." Tyene said pointedly and Ryker couldn't help but grin at the obviousness of his sisters statement.

Margaery had been queen to Renly Baratheon and upon his death, she'd figured her dream of being queen had extinguished as well. Margaery was then told that Joffrey would likely set Sansa Stark aside if the Tyrell's intervened at the Battle of King's Landing and her dream was quickly rekindled. The Tyrell's had started the recalling of their various banners when Ryker and Tyene had riden into Highgarden and the plan was to aid Joffrey, until Ryker made his play. Margaery hadn't spoken to Ryker once during the course of the past two months and Ryker figured it was safe to assume that it stemmed from his direct actions.

"She is giving up a crown for this." Ryker admitted.

MARTELL/TYRELL WEDDING IS NEXT CHAPTER!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What is it?" Ryker asked Arianne.

It was Arianne and Willas' wedding day and Arianne was in her wedding gown. It was a long and flowing dress made in the typical Dornish fashion. It consisted of several layers of light red silk and the intricate embroidery along the fringes and neckline were dyed a dark orange. Her hair was left largely untouched as her raven ringlets almost passed her waist. Her maidens cloak was draped over a chair off to the side and Ryker suddenly realized something.

"You don't have anyone to walk down the aisle with?" Ryker answered for her and Arianne shook her head.

"No one but you." Arianne replied quietly.

Arianne's father had died two years earlier and even if Doran Martell had been alive, he wouldn't have been able to walk her down. Oberyn Martell would have been her next choice, but he was currently at war in the Westerlands. Oberyn had taken the Dornish army into Lannister territory over two months ago and Ryker had yet to receive news of any Dornish victories. Arianne's next potential choice was her younger brothers, Quentyn however was being fostered at Yronwood and Trystane was only thirteen.

"I suppose I'll be needing something fancier then." Ryker motioned to his simple tunic and breeches.

Arianne grinned as she walked over to a nearby dresser and pulled a set of clothes out.

"Tyene made them." Arianne told him as she handed him the clothes, Ryker unfolded the doublet and a wide smile crossed his face.

"She's gotten good." Ryker remarked.

The doublet was black with a trim of light red and a variation of the Martell sigil was stitched on the left breast. The red sun was still present on the sigil, but a black viper was coiled around it in place of the usual spear.

"She had help from Margaery's cousins, but she designed the sigil herself." Arianne told him and Ryker was still impressed, but their was a question that he was itching to ask.

"Can I ask you question?" Ryker asked her and Arianne raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." She replied curiously and Ryker waited a few moments before going on.

"Why did you say yes to Willas?" Ryker questioned her and Arianne sighed before answering him.

"Besides the political gain, I'll never have to worry when he goes of into battle." Arianne explained quietly and Ryker understood the meaning.

Lewyn Martell had been their favourite uncle and he'd travelled to the captial with Elia Martell when she married Rhaegar Targaryen. His martial prowess had been second only to their father and it was Lewyn that commanded the Dornish forces on the trident fighting for Rhaegar.

Lewyn's death at the hands of Ser Lyn Corbray was a shock to Dorne and the murders of Elia and her children did nothing to repair the loss they had already felt.

"And Willas will actually be in his children's life." Arianne added and he knew where she was coming from.

All of Oberyn Martell's children looked up to their father in some regard, but there had been multiple times that Oberyn had been away from his family for months on end. He was prone to not writing them during these times and Ryker and his sisters often worried over the fate of their father during his adventures.

"In other words, Willas will be a good husband." Ryker replied and Arianne moved closer towards him.

"Looks and a sword can only get a man so far." Arianne said looking him over and he was unaware if that was meant to be insult or not, "Now get dressed, the ceremony starts in a hour." His cousin added and she procceded to shoo him from the room.

.

Willas Tyrell stood in the center of Highgarden's enormous sept, Garlan was beside him, Tyene stood off to the right and the rest of the guests were seated around him. The groom was dressed in a fine set of dark green clothing that had been adorned with dozens of roses. At the end of the sept, seeated on a raised dias were Willas and Arianne's families. Willas was surprised to see Loreza Sand was sitting on his mothers lap and she showed her the various figurines that she love playing with. Obella was talking to Elinor and Alla Tyrell, and even Elia was conversing with Ser Loras, but she was largely wasting her time.

The large doors to the sept swung open suddenly and Arianne walked into the hall with Ryker beside her. Every head turned towards them as Arianne and her cousin walked down the aisle and Willas was momentarily stunned as he watched his beatiful bride walk towards him.

"You're one lucky man." Garlan whispered as he gave Willas a nudge with his shoulder.

"And you're a married man." Willas reminded his brother and Garlan shrugged his shoulders.

"I can still dream." Garlan replied lamely and all Willas did was smirk.

Arianne soon arrived at the altar and took her place beside a beaming Willas. Arianne flashed her betrothed a gentle smile and Willas beamed even more.

The appointed Septon of Highgarden stepped forward and the elderly man began to speak. The seven vows were made, the seven blessings were given and the seven promises were exchanged. The wedding songs were played and after the singers had finished, it was time for the cloaks to be exchanged.

Ryker stepped up to the altar and removed Arianne's maidens cloak with every eye watching them. Garlan unfurled the brides cloak with relative ease and handed it to his brother. Willas went to drape the cloak over Arianne's shoulders, but with one hand rested on his cane, he found himself unable to do the deed. Whispers could start to be heard after Willas was unable to cloak his bride and the Tyrell's looked at the wedding guests through narrowed eyes.

Arianne gave Tyene and Ryker a look that said "What do I do?"

The Sand Snakes stayed silent as they failed to see a solution to the problem, but the groom suddenly handed Garlan his cane and Willas was then standing under his own power. It was evident that Willas was in pain, but he pulled through and draped the brides cloak over Arianne's shoulders and clasped it together around her throat before Arianne turned and faced him.

Arianne gave him a reassuring nod and they took each hand in hand and began and spoke the holy words.

"With this kiss I pledge my love." The couple said in unison and they did just that.

Arianne being as diminutive as she was, propped herself on the tip of her toes so Willas wouldn't need to bend down. Their kiss was longer than expected and Arianne broke apart with a beaming smile.

The Septon loudly declared that Willas of House Tyrell and Arianne of House Nymeros Martell to be one flesh, one heart and one soul. The clapping and jeering soon started and Willas was handed his cane before the newlywed couple walked down the aisle.

The main festivities of the wedding were set to take place in the Great Hall and the newlyweds walked the halls of Highgarden hand in hand. The halls were filled to the brim with lesser knights and anybody else that weren't warranted a seat inside the sept. Willas and Arianne had to walk through the jeering and cheering and before long the couple entered the great hall.

Willas and Arianne were seated together on a raised dias at the front of the hall and they waited as the guests streamed in and were escorted to their respective tables. Then came the long process of receiving their wedding gifts, some were extravagent and others not as much, but the couple accepted every gift with the same courtesy.

Once the gifts had been taken away, the cupbearers appeared and filled everyones cups to brim and Lord Tyrell took it as a cue.

"To my son! And new his wife!" Lord Tyrell bellowed and a hundred cups clanged together and the wedding feast finally began.

The courses served rotated between the flavors of the Reach and Dorne and Arianne was quite pleased with the authenticity of the Dornish dishes.

"Do you like the Dornish dishes?" Arianne asked her husband and Willas kindly shook his head.

"I'm afraid they're too spicy, my lady." Willas replied and Arianne laughed slightly.

"Not everything Dornish is spicy." Arianne told him as she grabbed a small piece of chicken that had a thick and crispy skin and popped it into his mouth. Willas chewed the piece for a few seconds and promptly swallowed it, the look on his face told Arianne all she needed.

"It's amazing." Willas admitted as a smile crept across his face, "Have you tried the honeyed duck?" He asked and when Arianne shook her head, Willas proceeded to fed her a small morsel of said item.

The feast went on for a couple of hours and the newlyweds continued to show small signs of affection towards each other and then the dancing came. Willas shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he watched the various guests start to Dance and though she hadn't said anything, Willas knew his bride wanted to dance, yet she remained by her husbands side.

"You're aloud to dance." Willas whispered into her ear.

"I'm ok." Arianne replied softly, but he didn't believe her.

"It's your wedding too, enjoy yourself." Willas insisted and Arianne gave him a light kiss on the lips before grabbing Garlan and pulling him into the dancing mass.

.

Ryker was sitting by himself as he watched the mass of dancing people. Tyene had left him for the dance floor, she'd found more than willing partners and her current one was Alyn Oakheart.

The night soon dragged on and Ryker had just had his goblet filled to the brim when Obella bounded up to him. Ryker had seen her dancing with a young boy earlier and he'd been surprised that his shy sister had been coaxed into doing so.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ryker asked his little sister.

"I am, but Loreza isn't." She replied quietly, Obella motioned to where Loreza was sitting and it was evident that something was bothering the youngest Sand Snake.

"No one's asked her to dance." Obella revealed and Ryker felt for his youngest sister as he hadn't been approached either.

"Enjoy yourself Obella, I'll cheer our sister up." He assured her and Obella bounded over to the young she'd been dancing with earlier.

Ryker walked over to a pouting Loreza and got down on one knee before her.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Ryker asked her.

Loreza lit up instantly as she grabbed her brothers hand and proceeded to guide her to the dance floor. Foregoing the weird glances he was sure to get as a Dornish bastard, Ryker led Loreza to the center of the floor and had her stand on his feet.

The looks started almost as soon as they begin dancing, but to Ryker's surprise he didn't hear a single snicker. He noticed that many of the female guests looked at him as if he were a hero in some song and the youngest of the boys were eyeing his sister. Before too long, a young lad had whisked Obella from her brother and Ryker went to walk off the floor, but Desmera Redwyne asked him to dance and Ryker couldn't find in himself to refuse the buxom redhead.

Desmera broke apart from Ryker after a couple songs and he didn't get far off the floor before he was asked once again. It was near an hour later when Lord Tyrell called for silence and Ryker was thankful as his feet had begun to ache. In the last hour, Ryker had danced with Desmera Redwyne, Hazel Beesbury, Jeyne Fossoway, Melissa Tarly, Aleyse Hightower, Ceryse Rowan and he'd been dancing with Elinor Tyrell, when Lord Mace called for silence.

"There's been a wedding and every wedding requires a bedding!" Lord Tyrell bellowed and the drunken lords started hollering, "To bed! To bed! To bed with them!"

The male Tyrell's lifted Arianne off the ground as they tore at her clothing, Garse and Garrett Flowers tried to take liberties of their own, but Garlan the Gallant was quick to put a stop to it. Tyene and Elia did the same with Willas, but as their was only the two of them, the maidens of the Reach were quick to join them and the newlyweds were soon carried through the doors of the great hall.

.

LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THOUGHT!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Oberyn Martell looked at the castle standing before him. The castle of Deep Den was the ancestral home of House Lydden and the stronghold guarded the Westerlands from invaders entering the region via the Gold Road. The stronghold spanned the length of the Gold Road and much like Golden Tooth to the north, any invaders wishing to enter the Westerlands would have to take the Lydden stronghold.

"Any ideas?" Lord Qorgyle asked him.

The Dornish army was filed behind Oberyn and his captains and the defenders of Deep Den looked ready for the slightest sign of attack.

"How many?" Oberyn questioned Lord Qorgyle as he motioned to the men manning the battlements.

"The scouts counted two fifty." Quentyn Qorgyle replied and Lord Gargalen snorted at the small number.

"What're we waiting for? We have fifteen thousand men." Tremond Gargalen said impatiently, but Oberyn was quick to shoot him down.

"We'll lose more more than half my army if we don't do this properly." Oberyn told him as he looked up at the battlements.

The defenders of Deep Den were small in number, but were poised for the slightest sign of Dornish advancement. Aside from attacking the stronghold head on and facing substantial loses, Oberyn's only other choice was to assault the keep from the rocky hills that Deep Den was built between. Deep Den itself stood nearly a hundred and fifty feet tall, but the hills on either side rose an additional fifty feet and they remained Deep Den's key weakness.

Oberyn called for representatives of House Manwoody, Wyl and Blackmont. All three houses had lands that were dominated by mountains and it was assumed that the best climbers would be found between these three houses.

Lady Larra Blackmont, Ser Danton Manwoody and Wilbur Wyl were the highest ranking members of their respective forces and all three stood before him, waiting for Oberyn to talk.

Lady Larra Blackmont was the head of her house and like Maege Mormont of Bear Island, Larra preferred chainmail instead of Myrish Lace. Larra was a woman of one and thirty and she known as a Stony Dornishmen. Larra and the members of House Blackmont were born with hair as dark as the Martell's, but their skin tone was as light as the Dayne's. She'd married a lesser son of the Dayne's of High Hermitage over a decade earlier, but the lad was slain in a border skirmish with House Mullendore almost a year after their wedding. Larra wasn't without an heir though, her only child was Perros Blackmont and the lad of ten stood slightly behind his mother. Larra wasn't a knight and never could be, but that hadn't stopped her from having her son as her personal squire.

Ser Dontos Manwoody was the heir of Kingsgrave and though it was House Fowler that was credited for the defence of the Prince's Pass, but Kingsgrave was built at the halfway point of the pass and any invaders faced the wrath of the Manwoody's before entering the lands occupied by House Fowler. Dontos classified as a Sandy Dornishman, he was short of stature and born with unappealing features, but Dontos' prowess with a morningstar was said to be second to none in Dorne.

Wilbur Wyl was a fourth son of House Wyl and like many of his ancestors before him, Wilbur had been labeled "Wild Wyl" after he killed a trio of raiders a week before his thirteenth nameday. Wild Wyl was only one and twenty, yet he was the largest Dornishman that Oberyn had ever seen. Members of House Wyl were often looked at with distaste and Wild Wyl had earned the looks. Despite his age, Wild Wyl had already fathered eight bastards, butchered numerous people and executed his paramour when he thought she was sleeping with other men.

Oberyn told the trio of his plan and all three nodded before they dispersed to gather their respective forces and climb the hills between Deep Den.

It was an hour before the Dornish force could be seen atop the two hills and Oberyn waited a few extra minutes before signaling the attack on Deep Den.

"Now." Oberyn commanded his squire and Daemon Sand fired a flaming arrow towards the battlements.

The defenders of Deep Den were unprepared for the volley of arrows from above and they turned their attention to Larra, Danton and Wild Wyl's force and returned fire. With the defenders attention elsewhere, Oberyn signaled his army to move forward.

Oberyn's force got within thirty yards of the Lydden stronghold before attracting attention. A volley of arrows headed for the Dornish army and Oberyn yelled at his army to press on. The volley struck the Dornish head on, but their numbers had been reduced from the constant onslaught by the Dornish archer's overhead and Oberyn's army faced little losses as it reached the walls of Deep Deep.

Oberyn called for the siege ladders and they were quickly passed forth and propped against the battlements. Men began climbing the ladders and Oberyn quickly followed, he'd almost reached the top of the battlements when a Dornishman with a House Yronwood sigil a few people above of him recieved an arrow through the eye. The Yronwood man fell limp and Oberyn nearly lost his grip when the corpse hit him on it's way down.

Oberyn proceeded up the ladder after regaining his grip and before long, Oberyn jumped atop the battlements. He pulled his spear free and lunged at the closest Lydden man-at-arms. The tip pierced his neck and he choked on his own blood after Oberyn pulled his spear free before lunging at his next closest target.

By Oberyn's third kill, he found himself in a daze as he began dispatching the Lydden men-at-arms in a mechanical fashion. There'd only been a few men that had been able to parry his first blow, but they were almost always killed by the second or third. Oberyn had yet to meet a worthy adversary and though he didn't know it, he'd almost fought his way to Deep Den's great hall. Daemon Sand and Lord Quentyn Qorgyle were guarding his flanks and both looked ready to strike at anything.

Oberyn turned a corner and smiled as he came upon a small group of Lydden men-at-arms and a pair of young men stood in the center, both men were adorned in high grade armor and the Lydden sigil was easily visible on their breastplate's and shields. Oberyn knew Lord Lydden had two sons and judging by the pairs armor, Oberyn guessed he'd just stumbled upon them.

"Lord Lewys' ilk, I presume?" Oberyn taunted them and their faces instantly turned red.

The one on the left was the first to strike and Oberyn deftly avoided the blow before parrying a strike from the brother. He pushed one brother back and lunged at the other, Oberyn was actually glad when his blow was deflected. The brother he had pushed away returned and slashed at him with his sword, but Oberyn was quicker and the brother recieved the blunt side of his spear upside the head. The fight lasted until Oberyn had grown tired of playing with Lord Lydden's sons and within seconds, the fight was over. One brother was pinned against the doors to the main hall with Oberyn's spear holding in him place and the other brother had been impaled with his own sword.

Oberyn looked around for additional challengers, but Daemon Sand and Lord Quentyn Qorgyle had made quick work of the Lydden men-at-arms. Oberyn pulled his spear free of Lord Lydden's sons corpse and the lifeless body dropped to the floor. Oberyn was wiping the blood off the tip of his spear when footsteps could be heard thundering around the corner. Oberyn held a defensive stance as he waited for the men to come into view, but his stance slacked slightly when Lord Anders Yronwood came into view followed by a large group of Yronwood men-at-arms.

"Deep Den is yours." Lord Anders announced and Wild Wyl walked in with Larra Blackmont and Dontos Manwoody at his side.

"Then start bringing the army through." Oberyn said at once and Anders bowed before turning around and walking away with Larra and Dontos in tow.

Oberyn turned around and faced the doors to the Deep Den's main hall. He went to open the large wooden doors, but Wild Wyl started talking in a low cackle and Oberyn turned his attention the fourth son of House Wyl. Wild Wyl was looking at the slain sons of Lord Lewys Lydden and he gave one of the corpses a hard kick.

"Any plans for the deceased?" Wild Wyl asked and Oberyn shook his head.

"Leaving them for the Lannister's seems appropriate enough." Oberyn replied in a low tone, but he could tell by the grin on Wild Wyl that the man had other ideas.

"I've got something else in mind." He told Oberyn in a low cackle and when Wild Wyl told him of his impending plans, Oberyn couldn't help but smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cersei Lannister had Tommen Baratheon's lifeless body in her lap and the Gold Cloaks could be heard pounding on the doors to the keep. Tears streamed down Cersei's face as she clung to her son's body.

"The city has fallen." Ser Preston Greenfield told her, but the kingsguard's statement fell on deaf ears.

"The Gold Cloaks have been pushed to doors of the keep." Ser Preston added and he recieved silence once again.

Ser Preston went to speak again, but Cersei lifted her head and the look she gave him betrayed her emotions.

"Get out of my sight!" She said through clenched teeth, but Preston stood his ground.

"Go!" Cersei yelled at him and for a second, Ser Preston seemed as if wasn't gonna move, but ever so slowly, the kingsguard began backing away.

The Throne Room was completely empty except for Cersei and the Gold Cloaks were still pounding on the doors to the keep. Cersei heard the sound of steel on steel outside and she assumed Stannis' forces had reached the Red Keep. She hadn't seen any of the battle herself, but Cersei had recieved numerous reports from her cousin Lancel and she'd surmised that it wouldn't be long till the remaining Gold Cloaks were slaughtered or surrendered.

It's wasn't even ten minutes since the fighting outside the keep had started before a ram could be heard pounding the gates. Tommen's body had begun to feel cold in her hands and she wished she could've died alongside her the most innocent of her children, but Tommen's corpse was suddenly torn from her gasp.

Cersei felt herself being lifted off the throne and it took her a moment to see that it was Ser Meryn Trant carrying her from the Throne Room. The doors of the Red Keep broke open and Stannis' men entered the Throne Room as Cersei was spirited away.

"Spread out! Find the Royal Family!" Cersei heard a man yell as Meryn Trant carried her towards Maegor's Holdfast.

The remaining Kingsguard were waiting at the drawbridge to Maegor's Holdfast and Cersei was surprised to see that Ser Preston was among them, but then she noticed that Ser Mandon Moore and Ser Boros Blount was not among them.

The drawbridge was lowered and Cersei crossed towards Maegor's Holdfast with Ser Meryn and Ser Preston on either side of her. Preston had Tommen's corpse in arms, but Meryn had his sword poised as they crossed into Maegor's Holdfast.

"Where is Ser Mandon?" Cersei asked Ser Meryn through grinded teeth and the Kingsguard grimaced before answering.

"Ser Mandon was slain outside the walls." Ser Meryn answered cautiously and the Kingsguard was surprised that Cersei stayed silent, but Ser Meryn didn't know that Cersei was silently condemning his fellow brother.

The Queen had given Ser Mandon one simple order and the Kingsguard had gotten himself killed. Ser Boros Blount had always been her least favourite of Robert's Kingsguard and he was nowhere to be seen as well. Cersei hadn't approved any of Robert's choices for the Kingsguard, except her brother Jaime. Cersei found herself wondering if Ser Boros Blount had fled or better yet, had been killed. The Kingsguard's numbers had dwindled during the War of the Five Kings, Ser Barristan Selmy had been unceremoniously relieved of his duties, Ser Jaime Lannister had been captured by the Stark forces, Ser Mandon Moore was supposedly killed, Ser Boros Blount had hopefully fled or been killed and Ser Arys Oakheart was currently in Vale acting as Myrcella's sworn sword. That left Ser Meryn Trant and Ser Preston Greenfield as the only Kingsguard in King's Landing.

"The King is waiting below." Ser Preston told the Queen as he slung a pack of supplies over his shoulder and handed Ser Meryn a pack with the same mix of supplies. Cersei noticed that the bags were packed with food and other general supplies.

"Stay close behind us." Ser Preston warned Cersei and the pair of Kingsguard descended down a hall with the Queen Regent following close behind.

Cersei counted almost a dozen staircases that the trio had descended and she began to feel a shift in the air as she assumed that the trio was underneath the Red Keep. Cersei quickly realized that the halls the Kingsguard were leading her down were completely new to her. She'd never travelled this far below the Red Keep before and she'd begun to question if Meryn and Preston were concealing ulterior motives, but the Kingsguard suddenly stopped and Ser Meryn's rough voice broke the silence.

"We're here." The Kingsguard told them and Ser Preston laid Tommon's corpse on the floor and began running a finger along the cracked cobblestone, Cersei was about to shout at the man until he stopped at a thin crack. Ser Meryn pushed his sword into the slot until it reached the hilt. After a few seconds of silence, Cersei heard a mechanism engage behind the wall and within a few moments a doorway was revealed as the wall gave way to one of Maegor Targaryen's hidden passageways.

The passageway was extremely thin, Cersei could feel her shoulders lightly brushing the walls and Meryn and Preston were nearly walking sideways due to the bulkiness of their armor.

The passage contained many turns, inclines and descents and after six hours of walking, the trio was walking on an incline once again. Cersei had begun to wish she'd stayed in the throne room, but light was starting to enter the tunnel and Cersei could see the exit was in sight.

The trio exited the tunnel and Cersei was surprised to see the tourney grounds laid out before her. She looked back and saw the King's Gate and the fishmarket in the distance, siege weapons could be seen over the tree line and shouting could be heard as well. Cersei had to strain her eyes to see, but she noticed men draped in Lannister armor through the tree line and her two remaining Kingsguard had noticed as well.

Cersei was about to tell Ser Meryn to scout ahead, but before she could open her mouth, a small entourage of Lannister cavalry burst the treeline. Cersei recognized Lord Avery Sarsfield at the head of the group and he stopped a few feet short of the queen.

Lord Avery Sarsfield was an average sized man nearing the sixth decade of his life, Lord Sarsfield was a veteran of Robert's Rebellion and the Greyjoy Rebellion. The Lord of Sarsfield was hard man with long grey hair and calculating brown eyes that peered at Cersei through his half helm. It took a few moments for Lord Sarsfield to recognize her, but a warmish smile crossed his face when he did.

"Your father's been looking for you, your grace." Lord Sarsfield told her as he surveyed the two Kingsguard that stood by her side and in the aftermath of the attack of King's Landing and Tommen's death, Cersei had been oblivious to a crucial matter.

"Where's Joffrey?" Cersei asked horrified as she'd forgotten about the wellbeing of her son as she whisked from the throne.

"The King is safe and unharmed, he's with your father." Lord Sarsfield assured her and Cersei breathed a sigh of relief until Ser Preston stepped forward with Tommen's corpse.

"Tommen, what happened to him?" Lord Sarsfield asked and though he was a veteran of two wars and had seen countless deaths, the look upon Avery's face was one of grief.

"Poisoned by Stannis." Cersei lied as she couldn't fathom telling anyone about the real manner of Tommen's death, but decided to slander Stannis' name in the process.

"The stiff won't hold the city for long, your father's been busy making preparations." Lord Sarsfield revealed and he momentarily looked towards the Lannister encampment in the distance before returning his gaze to Cersei.

"Take me too him." Cersei commanded and Lord Sarsfield had three men dismount the trio of men relinquished their horses to Cersei and the two Kingsguard.

Ser Meryn helped Cersei atop the saddle of a horse before climbing atop his own, Ser Preston did the same, but he had to lay Tommen's body behind the saddle.

It was a short distance to the Lannister camp and Lord Sarsfield brought her before a large pavilion that she recognized as her fathers and Cersei walked inside after she was helped from her horse. Inside, she found eight men discussing war strategy around a rectangular table with her father at the head. Her fathers men went silence once she'd walked in and he shifted his gaze from a map of King's Landing and towards his lone daughter.

"You're alive." Tywin said simply as he looked back at the map that had been laid across the table.

"Where's my son?" Cersei asked icily and her father didn't bother looking up from the map when he answered her.

"He was quite agitated after being forced to leave the castle, I had Maester Lann mix Sweetsleep into his wine." Tywin stated calmly and he couldn't see the fire that had lit in Cersei's eyes.

"You gave the king Sweetsleep?" Cersei asked through grinded teeth and her father promtly nodded.

"He was not helping and it was the quickest solution." Tywin admitted and Cersei was about to open her mouth in reply, but Ser Meryn and Ser Preston suddenly walked in and everyone's gaze rested on Tommen's corpse.

"He was poisoned by Stannis." Cersei said quietly and angry outbursts came almost immediately from the Westerlords.

"We should poison him back!" Lord Swyft shouted.

"Poison the daughter!" Ser Desmond Crakehall yelled.

"It was probably that Red Witch!" Lord Plumm bellowed.

"Poison the whole lot!" Lord Lydden insisted and the Westerlords kept yelling for the poisoning or assassination of Stannis' family.

Cersei had been to preoccupied with the angry rambling of her fathers men that she hadn't noticed her father staring at her through narrowed eyes. Her father nodded to the side and the Westerlords continued their rambling as Tywin rose from the table and was followed by his daughter into a separate room.

"Stannis' poisoning a child?" Tywin questioned her icily once they were out of earshot.

"They believe it." Cersei answered easily and Tywin shook his head at her.

"Stannis may be unforgiving, but he'd never murder a child and people will realize that." Tywin stated and Cersei scoffed at him.

"He's said to already be a Kinslayer, why would children be off limits." Cersei stated matter-of-factly and Tywin grew silent for a long time.

"Lord Brax will bring Tommen's body to the Rock to be buried." Tywin told her quietly.

"And what of your plans for Stannis?" Cersei asked.

"Every kingdom has entered the war save the Vale, they're well-armed, well-trained and they'll be the difference if we're to survive the coming months." Tywin revealed his plans and with Myrcella betrothed to the Lord of the Vale, Lysa Arryn was bound by marriage to aid the Lannister's.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been a full month since Arianne and Willas' union and the Tyrell's bannermen had slowly arrived at Highgarden throughout the course of the last month. A Dornish company of five thousand that Arianne requested be sent to Highgarden had passed Nightsong over a week ago and they were expected to arrive within a couple days. The Tyrell's and Arianne had agreed that with Oberyn and the Stark's harassing the Lannister's homeland, King's Landing was their wisest option. News had reached Highgarden about Stannis' capture of King's Landing and no one had been more incensed at the news then Loras Tyrell. He was the first of the Tyrell's to insist they attack King's Landing and it was largely agreed that Stannis needed to be removed from power.

Arianne and Willas surprised many people in the month after their wedding. The couple went everywhere within the castle together and they'd each expressed an interest the others hobbies. Arianne had been fascinated by Willas' interest in horse breeding and she'd sent a raven to Sunspear requesting two dozen Sandstriders be sent to Highgarden. Arianne had spoken in length to Willas about the beauty of the Water Gardens and Willas had builders begin to constuct Highgarden's own version of a water garden, but on a smaller scale. The Tyrell's and ladies of Highgarden had warmed to Arianne, though Margaery still had reserved feelings regarding her sister-in-law as well as her baseborn cousins, Ryker and Tyene Sand.

Ryker was in the training yard of Highgarden showing his little sister, Dorea basic mace drills and the pair had begun to attract a crowd when Garth Tyrell's twin sons entered the yard.

"Isn't that precious." Garse Tyrell called out with a cackle and his brother was quick to join in as well.

"A Dornish bastard teaching his bastard sister to fight, how cute." Garrett joined in and Ryker grind his teeth as he looked at the bevy of Tyrell onlookers.

"Isn't there a spider you could be pulling the legs off of right now?" Ryker shot back and he was surprised to a hear a few laughs emit from the bevy of Tyrell onlookers and the Tyrell twins had noticed as well.

"Shut your mouth before we make you shut it." Garrett fumed and Ryker couldn't help but grin.

Garse and Garrett Tyrell were the twin sons of Garth Tyrell, Lord Mace Tyrell's uncle and the Lord Senchanel of Highgarden. Their father was famously nicknamed "Garth the Gross" due to his enormous size and he'd passed this trait to his two sons. Garlan had told him in detail of the various Tyrell's within Highgarden and that had included Garse and Garrett. Garlan had told him that both brothers thought themselves the greatest swordsman of Westeros and while they trained immensely, they couldn't exert themselves for more than a few moments before tiring themselves out.

"You'll make me?" Ryker questioned as a small smile formed at the edge of his lips.

"One way or another." Garse replied icily as he slid his sword from it's scabbard.

"Does another involve cutting me down in front of a crowd of onlookers?" Ryker questioned them and the group of onlookers had only grown larger as time went on.

"Easy Garse, it'd be just as embarrassing if you beat him with a blunted edge." Garrett told him and his brother shealthed his sword.

"I doubt he would agree." Garse replied.

"I would, but your brother may want to join you." Ryker insisted and the brothers shared a look before bursting into laughter.

"Your death wish." Garrett laughed as he and Garse grabbed a pair of training swords from a nearby rack.

Ryker grabbed a spear that laid on the ground before telling Dorea to join the crowd of onlookers.

"Are you gonna kill them?" Dorea asked in an exited tone.

"No, but I'm gonna teach them a lesson." Ryker assured his little sister as he faced the Tyrell twins.

"Feel free to make the first move." Ryker called out to them and the brothers looked at each other for a brief moment, before the pair elicited a sorry war cry and rushed towards him.

Garse was the first to strike at him and Ryker was able to side step the blow before spinning around and hitting Garrett in the ankle with the blunt end of his spear. Garse had recovered from his failed blow and he had his sword poised for a second strike, but Ryker whacked his ankle in the same fashion as he did Garrett. The fight went on with the Tyrell twins failing to hit Ryker and the pair received the blunt end of Ryker's spear on their ankle after each failed blow. It was only two minutes into the fight and Garse and Garrett were already struggling to breath due to their weight. The brothers suffered swollen ankles from the relentless blows from Ryker's spear and he'd begun to see the pain in their eyes when they tried stepping forward. Ryker assumed that they'd learned their lesson and he disarmed the brothers and put them to the ground with relative ease.

"Not bad for a Dornish bastard eh?" Ryker told them as the Tyrell twins picked themselves off the ground and the brothers scurried away.

Ryker looked at the Tyrell onlookers that surrounded the training yard and a large portion looked impressed and some even gave him a thumbs up. Ryker had figured that Garse and Garrett weren't the most likeable of men, he'd seen them make advances on scores of the female servants and they belittled any of the males.

"I'm really starting to like you." He heard a sharp voice say behind him and he turned around to see the Queen of Thorns standing before him.

"You didn't like me before?" Ryker asked her as Dorea ran up beside him.

"Bastards tend to have a filthy premonition about them, but you seem to dispel that notion." Olenna told him bluntly.

"How so?" Ryker asked curiously.

"Bastards are said to be pox-filled ilk and you've had a entourage of girls following you since your stunt at the wedding." Olenna admitted.

Ryker had noticed the group of girls that followed him throughout the castle following the wedding and Tyene often teased him about his new found luck. Of he and his older sisters, Ryker was the only Sand Snake that wasn't filled with lust and even he thought it strange considering he was half Lyseni. Most Dornishmen or Lyseni would've slept with the entire flock, but Ryker wasn't a man of lust and he kindly refused any of the overtures the girls offered.

"It's hard to get privacy." Ryker told her and he was surprised to see a toothless grin.

"I've wanted to do the same to those boys since the day they could speak, but my oaf of a son always stopped me." Olenna admitted bluntly as she watched Garse and Garrett retreat into the castle.

"Should I expect any punishment then?" Ryker asked curiously and Olenna firmly shook her head.

"Every Tyrell would enjoy beating them, but you know, family appearances and all that." Olenna told him and Ryker couldn't help but crack a smile. Ryker opened his mouth to speak, but a Tyrell guardsman bound up to the Queen of Thorns and began whispering in Olenna's ear.

"Your brethren have arrived." Olenna told him and they walked over to the nearest battlement and looked over the side.

A small sea of men stood before the walls of Highgarden and Ryker recognized the banners of many Dornish houses. The banners of House Dayne, Gargalen, Toland, Allyrion, Vaith, Fowler and Uller could all be seen amongst the sea of colors. The majority of the Dornish army had travelled to the Westerlands with Oberyn, but not every house had sent their full strength. When Arianne called for an additional invasion force, there was still a sizable number of fighting men that weren't part of Oberyn's army.

"I guess you should go say hello." Olenna told him from beside him and Ryker tilted his head to the side.

"You're not coming?" Ryker asked the Queen of Thorns and she firmly shook her head.

"To many stairs." Olenna admitted and she turned around and began walking away with Left and Right following closely behind.

It took Ryker almost twenty minutes to reach the entrance of Highgarden, Arianne, Tyene, his little sisters and the Tyrell's were already there. Ryker could see Arianne was talking with three Dornishmen adorned in high grade armor and Ryker knew the threesome were all members of noble houses. Ryker recognized the man in the middle as Lord Harmen Uller, Lord Uller stood almost an entire foot taller than the men standing beside him. The Lord of the Hellholt had recently entered his fifth decade of life and his age had begun to show. With frazzled gray hair, hazy brown eyes and a wrinkled face, Lord Uller was anything but handsome. On Lord Uller's left stood Ser Jaclyn Fowler, Ser Jaclyn was Lord Fowler's only child and youngest son. He was a full year younger than Ryker and it largely showed, he was a wispy and handsome lad with long blonde hair and little to no facial hair. Ser Jaclyn had spent his childhood at the Water Gardens and he would often join Ryker and his sisters when they played in the pools. On Lord Uller's right stood Ser Gerold Dayne of High Hermitage, The Darkstar was immensely handsome with his Valyrian features and he had a mean streak to match. Ryker and the Darkstar had never gotten on well with each other and it largely stemmed from Darkstar's treatment toward anyone of a lower station.

"How many men?" Arianne was heard asking Lord Uller.

"Five thousand." Lord Uller answered her and she looked at her husband beside her and though it took a moment, Willas added the totat

"That makes twenty five thousand with our combined forces." Willas told her and Arianne smiled from beside him.

"We're ready, they'll leave on the morrow." Willas decided and the Darkstar let out a slight sneer.

"You won't be coming with us?" Darkstar sneered, Arianne bristled at the comment, but Willas quickly brushed it aside.

"I've already named my commander and his past actions speak for themselves." Willas told him and the Tyrell guardsman parted ways and a heavyweight man with a huntsman sigil on his breast strided up to the Darkstar.

"Let me introduce you to my lead commander, Lord Randyll Tarly, Lord of Horn Hill." Willas introduced Lord Tarly and the Darkstar's eyes widened as he stood before the greatest commander the Reach or Dorne had to offer.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cersei Lannister was furious as Ser Meryn Trant told her the news that everyone had failed to tell her in the day after he escape from the city.

"What do you mean Sansa is gone?" Cersei fumed and Ser Meryn slightly flinched.

"We sent someone to grab Sansa, but she wasn't in her room and most of her belongings were missing." Ser Meryn explained and Cersei gave a furious look.

"Our only asset is gone!" Cersei yelled at him and Ser Meryn flinched once again. Cersei continued shouting and berating the lone Kingsguard, until Ser Preston Greenfield entered the tent and Cersei attention turned to the other Kingsguard.

"Lord Tywin has received word from the Eyrie, your grace." Ser Preston told her and Cersei went from furious to intrigued as she wondered what Lysa Arryn had decided.

Cersei followed the two Kingsguard towards her fathers pavilion and upon entering the large tent, the scowl was evident on Tywin's face. His eyes darted back and forth as he read the contents of the letter and his free hand was curled into a tight fist. Whatever Lysa Arryn had decided, it was evident by the look on her fathers face that it would not benefit their cause and the Lannister's had hit a rough patch as of late. Jaime Lannister had been captured by Stark forces at the Battle of the Whispering Wood, The Martell's and Tyrell's were marching on the Westerlands, Joffey Baratheon had been dethroned by Stannis and Tyrion Lannister was reported missing after the Battle of King's Landing.

"Lysa Arryn will not be sending us aid." Tywin revealed and Cersei's blood boiled.

"Myrcella is to marry her son." Cersei stated angrily and Tywin's scowl turned to a grimace.

"Myrcella was supposedly caught trying to bed a young knight called Ser William Waynwood. Lysa sentenced her to a Sky Cell." Tywin told her in a calm tone, but Cersei looked as if she were ready to explode.

"I never wanted her sent to that wretched place and now she's going to die because of it!" Cersei grated, but Tywin kept his calm expression.

"He will not kill her." Tywin stated and Cersei gave him an incredulous look.

"If you had of continued reading, you would've noticed that Lysa is still planning to wed her to her son despite her alleged infidelity." Tywin explained, but it did nothing to calm Cersei's nerves.

"And you consider that a good thing?" Cersei asked incredulously.

"Myrcella is stronger than you believe, she will survive." Tywin stated and Cersei gave him a furious look.

"You want to leave my daughter in the hands of that old crone!" She yelled and Tywin ground his teeth.

"The Stark's have captured your brother, Stannis has dethroned your son, Tyrion is missing and the Tyrell's and Martell's are marching on our homelands. We have four problems to deal with and one army to combat them with, priority takes precedent." Tywin stated, but Cersei remained furious.

"And my daughter isn't first?" Cersei asked, not able to believe what her father was suggesting.

"The survival of our House is more important than saving a single member." Tywin told her harshly and Cersei opened her mouth to reply, but a Maester suddenly entered the tent, Cersei noticed a raven scroll

was held between his fingers and he looked worried about it's contents.

"We've recieved word from Hornvale that the Dornish slaughtered the garrison at Deep Den and they're continuing west towards Lannisport." The Maester told them in a worried tone before quickly leaving and Tywin stood in silence as he thought on his next move.

The Iron Throne was the seat of power within Westeros and with Stannis Baratheon occupying the chair, he would be viewed as the rightful king by the masses at King's Landing and the cities of Essos. Tywin needed Joffrey atop the Iron Throne for the sake of House Lannister, but with the Dornish threatning the Rock, Tywin needed to make a vital decision.

The Dornish had taken Deep Den and only the seven gods knew how many villages they'd razed on their way to Casterly Rock. The two largest problems Tywin currently faced was Stannis sitting the Iron Throne and The Dornish invasion of the Westerlands. The two problems were on opposite sides of Westeros and Tywin's army was to small to combat both opponent's.

"We're returning to the West." Tywin decided, breaking his silence and Cersei seemed horrified at the suggestion.

"Joffrey needs to sit the Iron Throne!" She cried in a angry outburst and Tywin glared at her.

"We cannot afford to lose the West." Tywin stated.

…

The Lannister army and the remnants of the City Watch that stayed loyal to King Joffrey numbered ten thousand, Tywin had the entire force pack up camp and begin the march to Casterly Rock. The army travelled along the Gold Road towards Deep Den and though King's Landing could still be seen in the distance, Joffrey Baratheon started complaining.


End file.
